dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Intelligence/Strength
A Crâ has a majority of Strength and Intelligence spells, being commonly equally powered and well balanced, they're not the most powerful, but they hang to a vast of pros, such as range and low AP cost at high level spells. The Hybrid Crâ always pays and never gives up, it's also a nice way to keep your character fresh. Lv. 1 - 7 Train in Incarnam. It is a perfect area for a new/low level cra to train in the early levels: *Your first spells are fire-based (Magic Arrow always works), so it gives you the first choice to start (some people will tell you it's obvious) with Intelligence, it also gives you 1.5 Initiative bonus per point, to start first. *Putting all your spell points in Magic Arrow even when reaching level 6 and adquiring Burning Arrow is because the range is larger, it uses less AP, it's non-linear and has a nice damage, it can easily kill a Weak Arachnee in one hit. *Being a one-hit kill, you can easily finish it in less than 10 seconds, so if you need 113 kills, to reach lv. 7, with some extra time, it would be like 20 minutes or half-an-hour. That's fast! Lv. 7 - 11 As a Crâ, all the 1-ish ended levels will be your soft caps, you'll note it later. At level 7, you should now have 30 Intelligence points, and a level 4 Magic Arrow (you should hit 10 - 15 without any item), what to do next? Well, your goal is level 11, you have fire attacks... it's time to kill plants! Go around 5, -24 to find small plant mobs, it's better to kill two or three monsters at the start, and then move into bigger mobs. At level 11 you're done, with the plant's fire weakness, you hit 20+. Goals * Intelligence 50 * Magic Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 11 - 21 One of this guide's main goal is to keep the character freshy and to always have something to do, then you'll never being bored! Now, since lv. 11, start raising strength and Burning Arrow. I know, I know... "Why should I raise STRENGTH and BURNING Arrow, wouldn't it be more LOGICAL to raise Intelligence to 100, or wait until lv. 13 and raise Atonement Arrow?" well... * Your main power at early levels (meaning lv. 1 to lv. 31) is fire, because you're Crâ's RANGE, the fire arrows in a Crâ are long range, because you're not a Feca, you MUST protect yourself by attacking away from the enemy. * Atonement Arrow is a really good spell, but Burning and Magic Arrow can pass them widely at low levels because most of the monsters have weakness to fire (or a lesser defense to it that to neutral/earth damage). So, as I was saying, raise Strength and Burning Arrow. The whole 10 levels you can easily kill or high level plant mobs (Lv. ~60), or go to not-so-powerful, fast-killing, and good-experience-givers, plant/larvas mobs (around 10, -20). Another good monster to train on is Dinks except for Orange Dinks because right now all you have to rely on is fire spells. The entrance to these is located at 12, -22. Only go to train on Dinks if you absolutely can't stand Incarnam. Well, I guess you could go there until level 14 and then go back to Incarnam. Goals * Strength 50 * Burning Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 21 - 31 Oooh! I'm level 21! I can kill a level 75 plant mob in 2 minutes! I hit 35+ with a lv. 5 Burning Arrow! Am I perfect? No. You're just starting. Well! What's next? This 10 levels are pretty monotone... if you're a F2P. But they're pretty fast too. Around -2, -24 you shall discover your new friends, Prespics, Boars and Miliboowolves. Now, a little tips about them: * Prespics: One Burning Arrow can hit them up to 45+, so two shots are enough for them, keep them away, if they run away, run away too, so then they'll try to reach you, lose the MP. and be in your range, or in a linear position to you. * Boars: They don't hit too much, much they disturb you a lot! 3 or 4 hits kill them fastly, they always go next to you, so they're always in a good Burning Arrow range. * Miliboowolves: Kill them fast, and start away from them, they are the ones who're really a menace to you. Their Smell spell adds up to 2 AP and 2 MP to him and their teammates. Safe all the 10 Spell Points until lv. 31, then, raise Punitive Arrow to level 5, inmediately after gaining it. Goals * Intelligence 75 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * Punitive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 31 - 41 Well, new things are coming! What to kill now? Easy! But it depends if you're F2P or P2P... * F2P: What can I say! Kill ???... (that's actually the monster's name). So it means you'll live in a quest! * P2P: Kill Funji Masters at the Cania Plains, or any fire-weak monster. Goals * Intelligence 100 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * Atonement Arrow lv. 5 (yeah, I know... "finally") Lv. 41 - 51 Sorry to you, F2P people, but it's almost impossible to you to reach this step. You can try to keep the rythm in the ???. Well, it's time to get prepared for you Strength-master spell, which is gained at level 60, so we must wait... Now you should already have a favorite place to train, well, I'll just tell you the best way (as I think), to raise your stats and spells. Goals * Strength 75 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * Powerful Shooting lv. 4''' (you'll notice a few lines below why) Lv. 51 - 61 Yeah! Keep leveling! Almost done! Well, lv. 60 is your dreamed cap, for mid-levels. Well, what to do now? I asked you to keep 4 spell points instead of raising Powerful Shooting to lv. 5, just raise Strength and wait until lv. 60! '''Goals * Strength 100 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * (At level 60) Destructive Arrow lv. 5 (this is what we've been waiting for!) * (At level 61) Powerful Shooting lv. 5 Lv. 61 - 91 There are no big deals here, a good advice is to reach or 105 Intelligence/Strength (you can't have enough, because you've less than any pure Int or pure Str Crâ). In the spells section, I really can't recomend you, you should select them as you think that goes better for your fight method. But keep 10 spell points ALWAYS, so you can raise Explosive Arrow to level 5 inmediately after you gain it. Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * Intelligence 105 (Costs 3-per-1 now) * Strength 105 (Costs 3-per-1 now) * (At level 71) Critical Shooting lv. 5 * (At level 80) Absorptive Arrow lv. 4 (reasons explained later...) * (At level 90) Explosive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 91 - 101 Well, this is a hard way always... but reach lv. 100 and you'll be happy, oh yes you will... As you know, I won't give no strategic here, as for now, you should be experienced enough, what I did was: Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * Agility 50 (for Critical Hits and Absorptive Arrow) * (At level 100) Bow Skill lv. 5 * (At level 101) Absorptive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 101+ It's now your time to choose your path, but anyway, the order I used was: Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * (At level 111) Eagle Eye lv. 5 * (At level 126) Bat's Eye lv. 6 * (At level 141) Distant Shooting lv. 6 * (At level 156) Retreat Arrow lv. 6